A new beginning
by Greenapple284
Summary: Klaroline one-shot where Caroline pay a little visit to a certain hybrid... in the middle of the night. Enjoy.


**AN****: Hey, here is a Klaroline one shot. I'm sorry if there's any mistake because I'm French and it's the first time I write a fic in English. But, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway . (Oh and of course, I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I admit it would be cool ^^).**

She was tossing and turning in her sheets. The ticking of her clock was annoying the hell out of her and her thoughts were assaulting her. She couldn't help but recall the events of the nights. It was the homecoming dance and she had been there with Tyler, who had just returned home. Her night had been perfectly calm until a certain hybrid came into view.

At first, she was angry, angry that he once again showed up without her knowing it, and angry also that he would ruin something important for her… again. Then, when he asked her for a dance, she was dumbfounded, how dare he? Seriously the guy (or more like hybrid) had nerves. That was when Tyler decided to accept for her, she couldn't believe her ears.

So, Klaus took a step towards her and extended his hand for her to take. He was all charming again, after he threatened her boyfriend in front of her, he definitely had major mood-changing. She would have like to refuse to dance and turn away with her head high, but she had to admit that his charm was working just a little bit (pretty well in fact, but she was not ready yet to accept the fact). So she reluctantly took his hand, seeming very annoyed with the original (we wouldn't want him to know that his plan was successful now, would we?).

When they started to sway to the music in the room, she wanted desperately to hate the way his strong arms felt around her light frame, to hate the feeling of her hand in his. But, unfortunately, it was quite the opposite; she hadn't felt so good in ages. She succeeded very well at hiding it though, with her sarcasm and snarky comments. Klaus was starting to lose hope and she could see it on his face, which seemed hurt. Caroline's heart ached at that. So, as if he had let down, Klaus told her that he had to leave town tomorrow… She was shocked, she felt something broke inside. And now, she was upset because she shouldn't care at all about him leaving town, she should even be delighted.

There isn't any need to tell you that she wasn't delighted at all. No, she was pretty upset: and so because of Niklaus Mikaelson, sleep wouldn't come for Caroline Forbes.

After three or four hours (nobody was counting anyway), she gave up on trying to sleep. She was highly upset and furious with the hybrid. That is why she suddenly decided to pay him a little visit. Surely, the lack of sleep was getting to her nerves because she hadn't got any good reason to disturb him in the middle of the night. The only thing she kept telling herself is that if she wasn't getting any sleep because of him he wouldn't get any either.

So, she took her car keys on her bedside table and hurried downstairs and out of the house. Once she got inside her car, she started it and hit the pedal. She was speeding but she didn't care because she was fuming.

When Caroline arrived on the Mikaelson's front porch, she knocked loudly on the door… at 3 o'clock in the morning… Someone was going to be pissed. She heard Rebekah yelled from inside "Niklaus move your stupid ass downstairs and open the door to your stupid girlfriend before I cut her head off" …. Oh oh, that was naughty, and Caroline was even angrier to be called Klaus's girlfriend, she didn't like the idea (of course, isn't it obvious? hum… hum *wink*). She, then, heard a door slam and someone getting down the stairs. Klaus opened the front door and snapped Caroline out of her daydream (truth to be told, it was night time but, never mind). The blonde girl couldn't help but find him gorgeous with his tousled hair, sleepy blue eyes and not to forget (not that it is possible) his bare chest.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" came his sweet question, he was very polite for someone who had been woken up in the middle of the night. It kind of destabilized Caroline, but she was determined to be mad at him for god knows what. After all, it wasn't his fault if she could not stop thinking about him. So she screamed in his face to stop, she was flustered and out of breath with anger. Klaus's eyes widened, he looked bewildered to say the least. He asked gently "But to stop what? Love"

"To stop calling me love for instance"

"Alright Caroline, if that can makes you happy but I suppose that you didn't came here in the middle of the night and pissed my sister off just to ask me that…"

"No I just… I want you to stop being so nice and charming, to stop acting like you care, you're a murderer from what I know" She spat. She regretted what she just said the moment she saw the hurt look on his face. But, after all, what she said was justified…

Then he said; "First of all, it's not an act, I really care about you sweetheart_"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"No, technically you only talked about 'love' you didn't say anything about 'sweetheart', sorry there. And second of all, I would like to know why it bothers you that I am nice to you. Would you prefer me to be rude and insensitive?"

With that, she realized how stupid her request had been. She had been reckless to come here without thinking about it beforehand. But, nonetheless, she stood her ground and replied

"Yes, I would prefer" Which was pretty true because that would prevent her from falling for him. That wasn't really clever to say it though, because he would ask her why…

Then he asked suspiciously "What would you want something like that?" just her luck.

She was stuck; she needed a way out, as fast as possible…. Think, think, THINK Caroline! … Nope, there was absolutely no solution to her problem. So, she decided to be brave and to say the truth (just because running away would have been the same, she would seem suspect).

"Because it… It would make it easier to hate you…"

Klaus was speechless and had an awestruck look etched upon his handsome features. He was right about her then; she really was a honest person.

When the silence had stretched too long for Caroline's taste, and that the tension had become too thick, she asked "Could you, please, say something, I don't know… Anything" She seemed hopeless at that moment.

As he still didn't say anything, her embarrassment became unbearable and she blushed furiously.

To hide it, she rolled her eyes "Goodbye then". Her heart ached because it was real goodbye. He was leaving town in a couple hours.

The sound of her voice seemed to snap him out of his reverie. She had nearly made it to her car when she heard "Caroline wait!"

She stopped all of a sudden, with a damn feeling of hope which should be one of annoyance. Klaus caught up with her and planted his gaze in hers, still not saying anything.

She let out: "what?" In response, he just smiled genuinely and lowered his face towards hers. Then, his lips touched hers in a chaste kiss; he didn't want to push his luck.

He would have never bet how that would turn: Caroline, who would have preferred to be offended by the kiss, was in fact upset that it had been so short. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers again, and boy did she wanted it badly, so she flung her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Klaus was frozen with surprise for a second but he quickly recovered, wanting to savor the moment while it lasted.

Tomorrow he would be leaving Mystic Falls, Caroline would have to decide to leave with him or not, to try to make him stay maybe… But nothing had any importance at that moment, it was just both of them, their lips molded together, their tongues dancing with each other and their feelings awakening for the first time. It was the night of the homecoming, the best night ever.

An epic love story had just begun.


End file.
